


Maudit triangle

by Nelja



Category: De Cape et de Crocs
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le capitaine Boone est un terrifiant pirate et un excellent meneur d'hommes, mais tout le monde a eu des premières tentatives désastreuses...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maudit triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Humour débile, pré-série, écrit sur le thème "Le chemin de la perdition". Fic sur Boone, Cigognac, et les autres pirates. Ils appartiennent à Ayroles et Masbou, bénis soient-ils. Les références ou citations d'oeuvres littéraires plus ou moins classiques appartiennent à leurs auteurs, saurez-vous les retrouver ?

C'était son tout nouvel équipage. Le terrifiant, le féroce, le sanguinaire, le téméraire capitaine Boone allait leur faire sa toute première harangue ; il en chiqua d'émotion sur le pont de son navire.

"Garçons, aujourd'hui est un grand jour !"

En l'honneur du grand jour susmentionné, environ la moitié des pirates levèrent poliment la tête. L'un d'eux cessa de tailler sa jambe de bois en forme de griffes de Belzébuth ; un autre s'interrompit au milieu de sa gorgée de rhum, histoire de pouvoir mieux l'apprécier par la suite.

"Fi de ces petites fortunes : que peut-on gagner en attaquant un stupide navire marchand, par les omoplates de Belial ?"

"Heu, de l'argent ?"

"Quelques piécettes, rien qui vaille la peine d'être dépensé !"

L'interlocuteur du capitaine fit une mine qui laissait entendre que si on lui laissait dépenser toute la fortune que transportait un navire marchand, il en ferait aisément usage.

"Une cargaison de rhum ?" suggéra un second, tentant sa chance après avoir constaté que la réponse de son camarade était fausse. Il entraîna des murmures d'approbation parmi ses camarades.

"C'est vrai, il y a du rhum." concéda le capitaine. "Parfois. Rarement. Mais quoi d'autre..."

"Une fois," interrompit un pirate qui parlait très vite comme s'il venait d'avoir son idée mensuelle et ne voulait pas la laisser passer, "au large de l'Angleterre, mon ancêtre a pris en otage un prince Danois, et..."

Boone tira en l'air pour obtenir le silence. Cela eut un certain succès. C'est-à-dire qu'au moins, les oreilles assourdies par le bruit n'entendaient plus les murmures. C'était toujours ça de pris.

"Bien sûr, on peut rassembler de petites sommes bien utiles en attaquant ces bateaux. Mais je sais que vous en voulez plus, garçons ! Vous voulez vous baigner dans l'or, les filles et la soie, vous nourrir de caviar, et, euh..."

"De langues de rossignol ?" proposa un pirate serviable.

"Ouais, c'est ça, de belles langues de rossignol bien grasses de plusieurs livres !" confirma Boone, qui n'avait qu'une très vague idée de ce à quoi la bête pouvait ressembler. "Mais pour cela, il faut avoir de l'ambition ! Il faut réellement _vouloir_ devenir riche !"

Un murmure approbateur laissa entendre que la plus grande partie de l'équipage s'estimait capable de réussir cet partie-là de l'examen haut la main.

"Il faut faire preuve de bravoure, d'héroïsme !"

"Ouais !"

"Dès demain, nous mettrons les voiles pour le triangle des Bermudes !"

"Euh, capitaine ?"

"Je vous écoute, garçons !"

"C'est pas l'endroit où il y a plein de vaisseaux qui disparaissent ?"

"Si ! Imaginez toutes ces belles épaves jamais retrouvées, transportant l'or des Amériques, à notre disposition pour piller ! Pour cela, il nous suffit de naviguer mieux que ceux qui nous ont précédé, et..."

"Euh, capitaine, c'est pas l'endroit qu'on a surnommé le chemin de la perdition ?"

"Je viens d'expliquer que..."

Mais Boone n'avait déjà plus aucun contrôle sur son équipage. Un vieillard à la longue barbe et aux rares dents cariées, levant les bras au ciel s'exclama "Ouiiii, le chemin de la perdition !"

La panique avait certainement déjà fait son chemin dans la tête des pirates. Cependant, ce hurlement fut comme l'étincelle qui fait partir le boulet de canon.

"O combien de marins, combien de capitaines qui sont partis joyeux pour des courses lointaines dans ce morne horizon se sont évanouis !"

"En défiant ainsi la mer, nous coucherons dans les brisants !"

"O Mort, vieux capitaine ! Nous nous égarerons au bruit de cette plaine indomptable et sauvage !"

"Des poulpes grouillent partout où se tiennent les murailles ! Entendez battre leur triple coeur et leur bec cogner aux vitres !"

"Des lapins sanguinaires fondront sur nos vaisseaux comme un vol de levrauts hors du clapier natal !"

"Et l'antique cordeau des trompettes marines !"

"Que signifient ces termes terrifiants ? Vides de sens, ils semblent plus redoutables encore, comme surgis de l'indicible néant !"

"Vieil océan, ô grand célibataire !"

"Mais quelle est, dira-t-on, la signification de cette métaphore ?"

"LA FERME !"

Les pirates regardèrent leur capitaine avec une horreur marquée d'admiration. Grâce à une voix qui portait et un sens aigu du minutage et des pauses, il venait de réussir à crier plus fort qu'eux tous réunis.

"Celui qui craint les eaux qu'il demeure au rivage !" tonna le capitaine. "Vous êtes des pirates, oui ou non ? Vous êtes les courageux frères de la côte ?"

La réponse dominante parmi l'assistance pouvait être paraphrasée par un énergique "Pas sûrs, peut-être bien, ça se discute."

"La seul peur que doit connaître un pirate est celle qu'il inspire ! Je n'avais entendu dire que du bien de vous ! Vous m'aviez été décrits comme barbares, vils et sanguinaires !"

Quelques murmures amenèrent à une approbation globale "Ouais, tout à fait nous."

"Voudriez-vous qu'on rajoute à cette élogieuse description que vous êtes des lâches ?"

Les pirates essayèrent de se dissimuler les uns derrière les autres, jusqu'à ce que le moins vif d'entre eux se retrouve devant, et donc désigné porte-parole : "Ben, capitaine, si c'est ça ou le triangle des Bermudes..."

Le capitaine Boone laissa échapper un soupir qui fit trembler la voilure, et annonça, consterné : "C'est bon ! Nous allons commencer par attaquer quelques navires marchands, pour entraîner notre courage ! Et en premier lieu, afin de réchauffer les coeurs et les corps, nous allons mettre un tonneau de rhum en perce !"

Des cris isolés devinrent rapidement une acclamation collective de "Vive le capitaine Boone !"

Celui-ci, après avoir pris la pose, exhibant ses pistolets brillants, abandonna la scène d'ivrognerie et rentra dans sa cabine. Afin de se payer le luxe d'une scène d'ivrognerie privée.

Le second du bateau, Cigognac, l'attendait dans sa cabine. "Vous étiez bon."

Vif comme l'éclair, le capitaine Boone empoigna le cou de son second et commença à le tordre comme il aurait fait d'un tisonnier pour montrer sa force, sauf que c'était beaucoup moins spectaculaire. "Tu te moques, maudit volatile ?"

"...ii...ooo...iii..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?" Le capitaine considéra qu'il lui faudrait relâcher sa prise pour avoir une réponse à sa question, et agit en conséquence.

"Je voulais dire, monsieur Boone..." croassa la malheureuse cigogne au cou éreinté.

"Capitaine Boone !"

"Capitaine Boone, que je ne plaisantais pas. La dernière fois qu'un capitaine a voulu parler du triangle des Bermudes, il a..." Cigognac leva les ailes, dans le but assez inaccessible de créer un bel effet dramatique "été jeté à la mer sur une planche par le reste de l'équipage. Celui d'avant a été déposé au port le plus proche. Et celui d'encore avant - celui-là avait du charisme, vraiment - s'est fait seulement renverser un tonneau de harengs sur la tête."

Boone sembla considérer ces nouvelles données. "Alors j'ai été bon, hein ?"

"Très."

"Charismatique."

"Un peu plus que ça, comme je vous le faisais remarquer."

"Alors peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'expérience, je pourrais les convaincre ?"

"J'en doute..."

"Et toi, tu ne m'assisteras pas, en tant que loyal second ?"

Cigognac avala sa salive, ce qui lui prenait beaucoup plus longtemps qu'à une créature dotée d'un cou plus court. "Hum... Un de mes ancêtres a volé au-dessus du triangle des Bermudes, et a résumé son aventure en « Tiens !... je la trouve mauvaise ! Il y avait en bas des points noirs ; j'ai fermé les yeux : ils ont disparu » "

Boone soupira : "Mais aller chasser le trésor, ailleurs, ça ne poserait pas de problème ?"

"Aller chasser le trésor est une activité très prisée, capitaine Boone. Du moins, quand il y en a un de disponible. En dehors du triangle des Bermudes."

Le capitaine Boone se fendit d'un très large sourire qui aurait fait fuir de frayeur quatre-vigt-dix-neuf pour cent de la population et fait écrire un article novateur sur les anomalies de la dentition à la moitié du reste. "Cela doit pouvoir se trouver..." ricana-t-il. "La fortune sourit aux audacieux, et je suis sûr qu'elle nous trouvera... à l'endroit où on l'attendra le moins."

"Vous voulez dire, dans la maison de chaume de notre vieille grand-mère ? Ou dans une assiette plate ? Ou peut-être, au petit coin..."

"Monsieur de Cigognac."

"Oui, capitaine Boone ?"

" _La ferme._ "


End file.
